


Комплементарность

by XTOHb



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: И всё-таки, подставляя шею под его поцелуи, она улыбалась, чувствуя странное умиротворение и спокойствие.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Neltharion | Deathwing
Kudos: 1





	Комплементарность

**Author's Note:**

> Я переписывала этот фанфик три раза и всё ещё не знаю, что бы такого сделать с ним, чтобы он стал лучше. Но пусть будет и здесь, почему нет. Приятного чтения!

_Не будешь ли ты так добр подумать над вопросом: что бы делало твое добро, если бы не существовало зла, и как выглядела бы земля, если бы с нее исчезли тени? Ведь тени получаются от предметов и людей._  
— Воланд, «Мастер и Маргарита» Булгакова.

  
Крыша домика, спрятавшегося среди холмов, была пробита снарядом, и дождевые капли барабанили по полу. Война с культом Сумеречного Молота, громыхавшая выстрелами, вспыхивавшая искрами заклинаний и звенящая железом мечей, продвинулась дальше, к Бастиону, а кратковременные конфликты между Альянсом и Ордой разгорались и затухали чуть севернее, у фортов двух фракций. Несмотря на всё это, хозяева дома возвращаться не торопились — либо ждали, когда отгремят последние бои, либо их давно уже не было в живых.

Он внес её на руках, ударом ноги отворив дверь, и без того еле державшуюся. Во всех его действиях сквозила едва сдерживаемая жажда разрушать. От его мокрой одежды вот-вот готов был повалить пар. Он словно хотел сгореть и сжечь вместе с собой весь мир. 

И всё-таки, расстёгивая пуговицы на льняной рубашке, в которой она пришла к нему, он улыбался, пряча демонов в темнице своего сознания. 

— Прочь это мокрое тряпьё, а то простудишься, — сказал он ей в самые губы. Сказал почти искренне, почти заботливо, как если бы не знал, что она не может простудиться, как не может и он сам, Разрушитель Миров. Как если бы всё материальное и нематериальное, что их окружало не было лишь частью лицемерной игры, которую они вели слишком долго, чтобы продолжать предпочитать реальность. 

Она знала, что все её действия были предательством в чистом виде, но всё равно млела, когда горячая ладонь гладила её живот, когда прикасались к ней мягкие пальцы и острые когти. Она была слишком кроткой, у неё на ключице вечным шрамом остался поцелуй-ожог, а на душе осталась ещё сотня шрамов. Куда более ужасных. 

И всё-таки, подставляя шею под его поцелуи, она улыбалась, чувствуя странное умиротворение и спокойствие. Именно этим она плавила всю сталь в нём. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она, потянувшись навстречу, — не смогу убить. 

Он целовал её, вжимая в шершавые доски стены. Он рушил свои же идеалы, как рушила свои она, Хранительница Жизни. Её мягкость противостояла его нарочитой грубости в той самой степени, когда близкое сосуществование казалось невозможным. 

Но природа всегда мешала в один котёл несочетаемое — создавала магнитные полюса, играла со светом и тенью, связывала врагов любовью. 

— Не смогу… — слова Смертокрыла прозвучали эхом её слов.

Вечность утекала сквозь пальцы прядями её мокрых волос, отражалась на дне глаз золотистыми вспышками, оставалась синяками на запястьях и бёдрах, царапинами на груди. 

В этой игре они были совсем людьми. Смертными, живущими каждым мгновеньем. Но их общее мгновенье растянулось на тысячи лет. 

Холодная от дождя и мокрой одежды кожа прикасалась к обжигающе горячей. В один момент переставали что-либо значить проблемы многострадального Азерота, начиная от голода и эпидемий, заканчивая делением на чёрное и белое — или на чёрное и красное, если уж быть честными, — всё казалось Алекстразе бестолковым и ненужным. Она просто принимала чужой жар, как принимала от него всё иное. Просто закрывала глаза. 

Каким бы горячим ни было тело Смертокрыла, он каждый раз обжигался, прижимая её к себе, чувствуя тесноту внутри неё. Он каждый раз захлебывался своим же стоном, почти восторженным, почти обиженным.   
Он хотел растерзать её в клочья, но вместо этого занимался с ней любовью.   
В который раз. 

В который проклятый раз!

Ничего такого он, разумеется, не хотел. 

Узелки черных и белых нитей никто не мог развязать, потому что они вовсе не были узелками. Тьма никогда не отделялась от света, они никогда не воевали, но поддерживали баланс силы. Они были идеальным союзом. Идеальным слиянием. Были и оставались, даже когда проходил пик наслаждения, и они могли только хрипло дышать, содрогаясь, почти слепо натыкаясь губами на губы друг друга, разгоняя густой туман в голове. 

Жизнь и смерть. Они были неразрывно связанны, они любили друг друга — каждый по-своему, но бескорыстно и без сомнений. Они играли в людей, стремясь отринуть сакральный смысл своего союза, но всё равно в итоге возвращались к нему. Как две части единого целого, они не могли существовать друг без друга… 

  
Дождь закончился, и через дыру в крыше на фальшивого Разрушителя Миров и падшую Хранительницу Жизни глядело подернутое сизой дымкой, но абсолютно безоблачное небо.  
Очередной виток нитки на иллюзорной катушке вечности был завершен.   
Вечность была их общим мгновением. Их общим именем.

Алекстраза перовой разрушила тишину:

— Я не сказала тебе. Мы хотим заманить тебя в ловушку. Круг Жизни — магия не сложная, но эффективная. Смотри не попадись. 

— Не беспокойся обо мне, маленькая лицемерка, — Смертокрыл обнажил крупные зубы в улыбке-оскале. — Беспокойся о своей совести. 

Он не рассказывал, не признавался даже себе, как его, стального, хуже магии Древних Богов плавит изнутри её спокойная уверенность. 

Она не прятала шрам на ключице. Никто бы попросту не осмелился про него спросить. 

«С кем поведешься…» — хотелось съязвить Алекстразе.

— Совесть в порядке, — спокойно ответила она вместо этого. — И она останется в порядке, если я не дам себе разрушить нас. 

В этом «нас» было столько спокойно-судьбоносного, что демоны его души вновь попрятались по самым темным её углам. Он тоже не хотел разрушить их. Он хотел возвращаться. К ней и к Вечности. 


End file.
